Infinite Stratos: A Blue Rose
by Akisa Akimune
Summary: In times past, a blue rose was an expression signifying the impossible, something that exists in fantasy alone, not in nature. Orimura Sarashiki Ichika's life is actually the perfect exemple of this idiom. Will he become a hero, chosing the path his foster family took, or a villain, taking the dark path; the one his true family chose for him? Rewrite of Sarashiki's Champion!
1. Chapter I

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, nor a laptop. **_

* * *

**Infinite Stratos: A Blue Rose**

_This is the tale of a man who may save or destroy the world, whom lost his family and found a new. The Giant between the Great! Orimura Sarashiki Ichika!_

* * *

Our story began in a little but rich hospice who was the stage of sad events. Its name was Clinic St-Esperance. And standing, alone, in one of its numerous hallways, was a 7-years old boy. Raven black hair cover the smart forehead, and the deep, ruby globes that hold as much mysteries just as its beauty. However, these eyes were now closed tightly with tears on its rims. And on his innocent mouth, where should have been a smile that lighten up the world with its innocence was whispering lightly, forming what might be a prayer.

"Ichika-chan, we need to talk." These were the first words said boy heard when he entered in the hospice. The black-haired boy nodded silently and followed the doctor of his sister, Dr. Pilias, while anxiety filled his heart.

They walked several minutes then stopped in front of a door. The room they entered in was painted in white, with a little bed and a wardrobe. _'Surely an unused chamber..._' thought Ichika. Dr. Pilias took place on the bed and tapped the place next to him, inviting the child to come there. Ichika walked towards the bed, the sore emotion still in his heart. He try go gasp something from the Doctor's face, but Pilias face was undecipherable as always.

When the 7 years old boy was well get settled, the man started to talk with a soft voice, full of sympathy. "Ichika-chan, do you know the condition of your nee-san?" He asked sweetly. Ichika's face brighten up, finally a question he could answer to, and he nodded. "Nee-san is very sick and it's why she needs to stay here, but she'll get up soon..." After several seconds, Ichika opened his mouth again while approaching the Doctor as he was going to tell him a secret. "Chifuyu-nee promised it!" Ichika murmured, his face suddenly very serious.

Dr. Pilias had a weak smile then ruffled Ichika's hair. The resolution in the doctor's heart was slowly crumbling because of the boy's innocence.

Ichika remarked the strange smile and tilted his head in an adorable manner. "What's the matter, Dr. Piliiass?" The doctor only laughed. "Pilias, Ichika, it's Pilias." he murmured, trying to seem to get cross. Ichika giggled softly and this destroyed the last part of resolution in Pilias's heart... "You may go see your sister, Ichika..."

No sooner said than done, Ichika went out of the chamber and ran forward his sister's chamber. "Chifuyu-nee!" He said, trying to hide his enthusiasm to see her. The same person who was looking at the window one second before Ichika entered, attempting to stop her tears. When her little brother entered, Chifuyu hurriedly wiped them away quickly and put a tiny smile on her lips. "Ichika, don't yell here!" she said with a scowl, but a loving one.  
"Sowwyy, nee-san!" Ichika said with a pout," but I wanted to see you sooo much after I talked with Dr. Piliiiass!" He then sat down on her bed and immediately found his place in Chifuyu's lap.

To these words, Chifuyu paled and closed her eyes a moment. Then she opened them, and Ichika could see something very strong in them that for unknown reason made Ichika felt uncomfortable. He would latter understand that it was determination.

"Ichika," Chifuyu said, getting said boy out of his thoughts, "you do remember our promise?" She asked. Ichika tilted his head then nodded energetically. How could he forget that promise?

"I think I couldn't fulfill it, Ichika." She said so low Ichika needed to approach her to hear her well.

Ichika had a pause then shrugged, not understanding the true meaning of his sister's words. "It's not a problem nee-san, I can wait for you!" he said with a beautiful smile. Chifuyu shook her head. "That's not it Ichika. I... I'll not get up at all."

"What...?" he said, shocked, then had a nervous laugh. "It's a joke, right?" Chifuyu averted her eyes in response, not daring look at her little brother. "You, you promised nee-san!" he said, sorrow in his heart.

That pain was rapidly replaced by rage. An anger that he never knew before, against the world that dared to think it could drive her away from him.

He felt his blood started to bubble, but he knew from the bottom if heart that it wasn't the good thing to let his rage take the better of himself. So he gnawed on his teeth and tried to calm him down like his nee-sama taught him.

In resonse to his reaction, she only smiled with the smile that always said he was at home. "Everybody dies one day... It's like that and nobody can change that." He lowered his head and said nothing more. His sister was the most powerful person he knew and Ichika was sure nobody could be stronger than her. There was only one reason she'd get away from him in his head of young child.

"Do you want to be alone? Did I do something bad...?" he murmured, being afraid of the answer, as only he could be. The silence after that was really heavy, as nobody wanted to say something and in the same time, wanted to say everything.

As well that Chifuyu was fighting her pain to continue talking with her brother. _'I need to explain him…_' she thought, and again, rejected her pain far in her mind.

Before, the silence between them was happy and comfortable when they were in their home, or when they were just together... Ichika saw few memories flash by before he repulsed them away far in his mind, like his sister just did._ 'No need to think to that. I don't need those memories,_' he thought with aversion for his own patheticness. After all, it's really pathetic of him to hide himself and his pain in his dreamland. _'These happy memories aren't going to come back because I remembered them. They're just painful…'_ he thought with regret that he also rejected.

Then something really violent and painful got him away from his dark thoughts and darker feeling.

"OOOWWW!" He yelled, as he held his head in pain.

This way of hitting — with suitable force, perfect angle, acceptable speed, someone — though it's extremely similar to someone else's method that he was familiar with, but...

"..." Ichika silently raised his head and glared at his sister with fake anger and tears. It was common to do that between them and it always ended with a smile on their lips. It was a strange way to show that you loved someone, but it was their manner to.

"You're really a baka." Chifuyu said softly. She slowly placed her hand on his black hair head and ruffled them as she did often before she got in this hospice. "I love you baka-otouto. It doesn't matter if I will die or not, I want to stay beside you and see you smiling as always." She stated with a sweet smile that Ichika saw rarely.

He didn't know how or why, but he heard his heart breaking down when she said this sentence. Or maybe it was hers.

"You're strong, Ichika. Stronger than you think you are. You can live without me and-" she whispered before she was cut short by her little brother.

"NO! DON'T SAY SUCH SAD THINGS!" he shouted, sobbing. He couldn't understand his sister: she told him she wanted to stay with him then said he could do well alone. What did she want?

She placed her burning fingers on his mouth and continued her sentence. "You can live without me, yes Ichika, you can, and you must. Just promise me something." Ichika lowered his head to that, still crying. _'Nee-sama is angry and hit me because I cried. Plus she said such sad things... Kami-sama, are you that evil to take me away my only family? To take her life away?_' he thought, not understanding why Chifuyu gave him a good hiding.

"Ichika?" she whispered, still trying to hide her sharp pain. Said boy slowly raised his head to look at his sister's eyes, but his vision was blurred as a new round of tears came. "Anything you want." He whimpered. It was like the words got out from his mouth without he wanted it, seeing his face.

She lost her smile at that and looked at him with her normal, serious face, the one that was cold and that was always there when she talked with someone she didn't like.

It hurted Ichika deep in his heart to see that face, as if a wild beast was eating it.

Chifuyu took a deep breath and stretch her limits a bit more for her sake and his. Normally, she could ban her pain, but today seemed to be the day she couldn't do it anymore. Orimura Chifuyu slowly placed her hands on her brother's cheeks as she had the habit to do, when she was still in good health. "Promise me you'll remain true to form, never forget who you are and-" she stopped a moment, her pain in her chest overcoming her.

***COUGH* *COUGH***

Blood poured out of her mouth and her eyes, her stern yet kind and strong brown eyes he loved so much. "No, not now nee-sama! Please!" he sobbed, and stood up.

Ichika ran towards the door and yelled as loud as it was possible for him, hoping his sister wouldn't die. Some people ran in here and a person pushed him outside from his Nee-san's room.

Ichika heard some people cried and then silence. The cruel, heartbreaking silence. There wasn't even one cough to reassure him.

He should have known since the beginning that his nee-san's promise was a lie. The door opened. One person came out from the room and approached him. Ichika recognized him as the doctor ofhis Nee-sama, Dr. Pilias, the second liar.

Said Doctor slowly sat down on his knees in front of him, and placed his hands on his shoulders. After, he started by saying Ichika needed to be strong and then he explained what happened, but Ichika had already understood.

Chifuyu Orimura died.

He saw her eyes before someone pushed him away from her room. His tears worsened, and he closed his eyes. Her eyes were blank, pale, without life and the flame that was normally in them.

'_Liar, Chifuyu you were a liar…'_ he thought blankly.

Ichika just lost the last person of his family, the first people he could call family, without he can do nothing or he can say nothing. Because, he can do nothing without her, she was the person that allowed him to live.

**{1}**

Nobody dared to look at him or approach him, as it was him who died and not his sister. To that, Ichika simply lowered his head and grinned. They were really misunderstanding Orimura Ichika...

It had been only two hours since his only nee-sama died. Alone on his chair, Ichika was trying to understand. Not what happened but why his sister and Dr. Pilias lied to him.

"Orimura Ichika-kun?"

Oh, somebody decides to approach him... Ichika raised his head to see a man with short blue hair, dark red eyes. He was wearing a tuxedo; he seemed totally came from another world, in this hospice.

"What do you want?" Ichika asked bluntly. It was the only thing he could say to that stranger.

The blue-haired man didn't answer but sat down next to Ichika and stayed silent. '_At least, this man doesn't have a hypocritical smile or he doesn't say: "I'm sorry." and all that.'_ Ichika thought darkly. Said boy couldn't understand why people said that, because they didn't kill his sister or could bring her back. It could be a subject that people avoid, but even like that... death is death.

"My name is Sarashiki Tatenashi." The mysterious man finally spoke.

Ichika slowly nodded to this, that name… he already heard it, but when? So then, he closed his eyes and researched in his memories. After all, everything that could make him stop thinking about his sister was welcome.

The answer to his question was given by the blue-haired man.

"I knew your parents a long time ago... you look like your father, but you have the eyes of your mother..." He trailed off. Ichika flinched. His parents... the people that abandoned him and his Nee-sama.

The dark-haired boy remembered that his Nee-san already said that he looked like the man other people called his father with his black hair with blue shades, his tanned skin, and he had the red eyes of his mother. He never saw them or a picture of them but his Nee-san said that so it must be true.

Or a lie, like her promise.

"It's an insult for me, mister, even if it's true." The little boy murmured, gripping his hands tightly.

The mysterious man continued to look at Ichika, till he rose and did a bow. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Ichika just looked at the paint next to him, hoping that man would quit. It showed a lack with meadow around it. Surely a family who offered this to the clinic. Often, family's patient gave something to the hospice because the service here was really good. One of the better in Tokyo. It was why Orimura Chifuyu, the Brunhild, was here.

The silence between them was really uncomfortable but Sarashiki-san seemed not touched by that. In fact, he was smiling, looking at the black-haired boy, knowing what Ichika was thinking and how it'd be fun to announce him why he was there. "Ichika-kun, I'm your new family." He said happily.

Ichika looked at him, sweat dropping, without understand what Sarashiki-san said.

"If you accept of course... But I heard that you had only a sister and that's it, so you can understand why I ask you. I know you are an intelligent little kid." He continued, looking less happy when he talked of his sister. He also said the word intelligent louder than the other.

Ichika was really wondering if the man was mental or not and if he needed help. Then his words hit him. _'New family? A friend of my family?' _he though_._

Ichika felt really tired suddenly.

He didn't think of what will happen if his Nee-sama died. And now that she was dead, he didn't know what to do. Now that he thought about that, surely he would be sent to an orphanage or in a foster family.

What should he do?

Orimura Ichika was just 7 years old, a boy without familt, so why does he need to decide on this hard choice? Why him? Why his sister? Why can't this 'fate' thing as people call it couldn't fall on another boy?

"I will be occupy with the ceremony for your sister. You will answer to me after her funeral." The man demanded.

Ichika's eyes stung at those words. Her...funeral. Another thing he never thought about. After all, he was so sure she will survive and then they would stay together forever.

At that moment, he didn't know that though was the biggest and worst lie of his life they made to him.

**{1}**

He was in front of her grave, wearing the tuxedo Sarashiki-san gave him. The ceremony ended and all left but him. All these people tried to talk with him, but he just ignored them, so they left as the coward they were.

They didn't understand that he disliked them, who came with their pity and their false tears. Not one of them really knew his sister or even tried to know and understand her. They didn't understand why he didn't cry. Why did he need to cry? Why did he need to show them his sadness? Why did they need to be sure he loved his sister? He couldn't understand these adults that were waiting to hear his tears and his screams.

... And why didn't Tabane-san, Houki, or even his obaa-chan come? Only people that came were him and people that had maybe known Orimura Chifuyu. Why did people he trust weren't here? I didn't see them since 2 days, since her... death.

After Ichika talked with Sarashiki-san, he came back to his home. Said little boy didn't come to school. The teachers tried to contact him, but he didn't respond. He was too tired... This home, the home he shared with his sister, was filled with memories of her, and after she left for Oblivion, they all came back to haunted me, like continuous tsunami waves. But... the nightmare wouldn't end, so he went to her room. To be sure... of what? He didn't know. He rested in her bed all the night while his whole body was shivering.

The second night, he didn't sleep, Ichika searched info about Sarashiki Tatenashi. Found some very interesting information, like he was the head of a Japanese's powerful family, the Sarashiki Clan. Their dynasty rooted deep in this country's history, and spreads to many aspect of society today: Agriculture, Industrial, Service, Military... And Sarashiki Tatenashi excellence in all of them. He is well known to be the hardest man to beat in business. His reputation is a Man-of-People, an influence Representative. He was also known as an excellent tactician, as he went in Afghanistan together with the weapon that his clan provided and made a name for himself there.

Ichika wonder if they talked about the same Sarashiki Tatenashi he met up 2 days ago.

He slowly approached the grave and put a bunch of flowers on it. These flowers were white orchids, the flower she loved the most. Loved... he already started to talk of her in the past, however it was just 2 days she died.

_"Why are my thoughts always returning to her and her death?"_ he asked silently. Someone approached me and put his hand on his right shoulder.

"I will go now, Ichika-kun. What is your answer?" Ichika raised his head to see that man. The man who said that he will be his new family and the only person that had the decency to not come here with false tears in his eyes, as if he knew his Nee-sama.  
Tatenashi couldn't be go unnoticed even he was standing in the middle of his fellow Japanese, with his fairy blue hair, his see-it-all red eyes and his firm body - An out-of-this world beauty, thought that was only reserved for mythological creatures. But I don't think that annoyed he, after all, Sarashiki Tatenashi was loving how everybody pays attention to him.

But the most important thing about this man is that he was an old friend of his family... Ichika didn't know if he must be happy or unhappy that Sarashiki-san came here and offered me to go with him in his world. The world Nee-sama tried to keep him away from. _Whatever... she is dead, it's my turn to take a decision.'_ Ichika thought. His decision was already took, and the man behind knew that.

But... this man is a key to truly learn what happened in the past, what made his parents abandoned them, and so many things Ichika wants to know.

"Where are we going to?" the little boy who wasn't anymore a child asked after one moment of silence. Sarashiki-san smiled then turned towards the exit of the cemetery. "You'll see..." He said.  
After this mysterious sentence, he started to walk forwards without waiting for the dark-haired boy.

Really, this man... Whatever. Orimura Ichika returned to her grave a last time and reread it.

**Rest In Peace:  
Orimura Chifuyu  
February 28, 2001- October 18, 2017**

The first tears he cried since a very long time started to flow. "Nee-sama... I won't forget you and what you said," he whispered...


	2. Chapter II

_**Disclaimer: First chapter... **_

* * *

**Learning to trust is one of life's most difficult tasks.**

**-Isaac Wates**

* * *

A little girl was carefully walking on her tiptoe. Behind her laid the giant shadow of a Manor that block out even the big sun…

Too bad for the girl; her plan to sneak out unnoticeable with her books was busted. Another teal-haired girl, just like her, only older by a bit – was secretly observing every of her movement. The gleam in that peculiar inspector was lucid, but it seemed to hide something bigger. Something nobody could see, because almost no one could see past her mischievous smile.

"Kanzashi-chan..." She murmured a note of distress within her voice.

When Kanzashi got out of her sight, the blue-haired girl took a red coat on her and walked briskly to where her sister was going to.

It was a place near a little river, close to the end of the private domain. It was a place where she could think or read without being disturbed by other people, most of all her energetic sister. The Sarashiki mansion held many secrets, and this was her sister's favorite. However, before Katana could step outside, she was interrupted.

"Katana-sama, where are you going?" The questioner was another girl with a large braid, an aura of competence around her.

"I just want to go outside, Utsuho." Tatenashi answered without paying attention to her maid.

"Ojou-chan, your Father will be soon here, I think him and his guests would wish to see you..." Utsuho started, her eyes trying to look directly in her master's.

"Kan-chan and I will be there when Father will arrive." Katana said sharply. Without waiting for an answer, she continued to walk towards the forest. She needed to make things right with her sister.

That same moment, a little raven-haired boy was entering the domain of the Sarashiki Clan with his new "Father". Inside the Toyota Century, only the sound of Ichika's constant tapping on the window was audible. No one speak a word, but the boy didn't mind it. His thoughts were just misty like the drizzling rain out there.

On the other hand, Sarashiki Tatenashi wasn't surprised that the raven-haired boy didn't talk with him. He knew the child was too sharp. Plus, his sister died 2 days ago - Ichika hadn't recovered yet. The boy looked liked a hollow shell compared to the photos Sarashiki Tatenashi had of him. No flame of life in his eyes, but only indescribable sadness.

'_How much time would this little guy take to get back up without falling in abyss?'_ was the first thing the Sarashiki thought when he saw the boy in the hospital, 2 days ago.

'_He will get back a taste for life, I'm sure. He is strong like his parents were.'_ Tatenashi told himself. He then averted his eyes, not wanting to see the boy's eyes anymore. They reminded him of himself, a time far ago...

"We're home!" Sarashiki said calmly, with a note of happiness within his voice. From inside the luxury car to beyond his horizon, Ichika caught a glimpse of his new house. An enormous villa that reminded him of all these fairy tales that Chifuyu used to tell him. Something about a princess sleeping in her castle for centuries, waiting for a prince who will kiss her to wake up her... But there was something more. Behind these marble Renaissance columns, seemed to lay mysteries.

Sarashiki Tatenashi placed his hand on Ichika's shoulder. "Do you see our emblem? It's just above the door." The teal-haired pointed.

Ichika returned towards the window to see the emblem he was talking about. Firstly, he didn't see it, and then he took notice of a sakura crossed by 2 katanas. It was incredibly well crafted, and it was adding even more mysteries to the building. Ichika continued to look at it till the limo slowly stopped ahead of the manor, and then the door opened.

The man who unlocked it was a butler. A perfect example of that word: black coat, white shirt, black hair, black eyes, a severe face and total obedience in his eyes. He didn't seem surprised or changed his face when he saw Ichika, but he did glare one moment at his master.

"Welcome home, Master." The butler said while bowing respectfully. "Your guests are already there, waiting for you." It seemed that the butler said the word "waiting" louder than the other words, as he was reproaching his master for his lateness. Sarashiki nodded.

"Hello, Severus." He said with a note of sarcasm. He then got out from the limo and tended his hand to Ichika. "Let's go, Ichika."

Ichika took his hand and was pulled out from the limo by Tatenashi. Without relishing Ichika's hand, Tatenashi led him into the huge alley which leads to the manor. They stopped in front of the door, and Sarashiki looked directly in Ichika's eyes. "Severus is going to show you your bedroom and all the rooms you need to know. Is it okay with you?" He asked calmly.

Ichika nodded in response. To this reaction, Sarashiki smiled and opened the door. "Then, see you." He said gently.

After these words, Sarashiki Tatenashi looked one second in the butler's eyes then got away, disappearing into his house. Now it was only him and the severe-looking old man.

"Ichika-sama…?" Asked Severus. "You will see Tatenashi-sama at the party, after we see your room. The exploration of the rest of the house may wait." He said with kindness for the child in front of him. Who couldn't be kind with this cute kid who seemed to want to disappear?

Severus took Ichika's hand in his and started to walk around the house. Ichika was looking at everything around him, except said butler, as if he didn't know how talk to him. The black-haired butler didn't seem bothered by Ichika's silence. In fact, he had a tiny smile, as if he knew something others didn't know.

In the manor, all Ichika could see was gilt, beautiful, gracious… very fairy-tale like.

"Here is the hall." Severus told the boy. And so forth, the butler showed Ichika all the rooms that were on the way to his bedroom. When they finally arrived to a corridor with only 3 blue doors, Ichika's head was filled with Severus' explanation of what that or this was used for and what rooms he may go in.

They were still in the rezdechaussée!

Severus opened the darkest colored door. "Here is your chamber, Ichika-sama." But Ichika wasn't anymore paying attention to the butler.

A T.V was in the middle of the room, a computer on its desk, near the windows, all the walls was paint in different tones of blue, and a big, enormous bed in a corner of the room... Without forgetting the games. Video games, figurines, stuffed animals... and exotic toys from all over the world. Ichika was sure his bedroom was a copy and paste from several magazines.

"On the bed, there's another clothes for the party. I'm waiting outside." Severus told him, getting Ichika out of his amazement. After the butler came out of the room, Ichika, like all boys of his age, immediately ran toward the king-size bed and hopped on the cushy pillows. Ichika looked beside him to see another set of clothes on it.

'_How Sarashiki-san could have a chamber for me with all these in only some hours? … He has anticipated my answer. This man is certainly sharp.'_ The raven-haired boy though, frowning a bit.

"Do you need help to change Ichika-sama?" Severus asked, sounding a bit impatient. The butler didn't want to let the boy alone too long. His master told him to don't.

"N-No, Ael… all is right… I don't need help." Ichika said, quickly starting to remove his clothes and taking the others. He swiftly changed then ran to the door, not wanting to make the severe-like butler wait more. And maybe also cause he wanted to see his adoptive father. Severus smiled internally to the boy's acts and took his hands again.

"We need to stop to another place before we could go to the party." He told him before taking the boy's hands again.

Ichika didn't have to question himself too long because they arrived to the basement, and more specifically, the kitchen. It was teeming with maids and butler who bring dishes or other things outside. When they arrived, one butler stopped what he was doing and approached them.

"Are Katana-sama and Kanzashi-sama here?" Asked Severus.

"No, Severus-dono. We searched them everywhere in the mansion, but we didn't find Katana-sama and Kanzashi-sama." The young butler replied respectfully.

Severus sighed, annoyed by the fact that the daughters of his Master enjoyed more playing to hide-and-seek than pay attention to their security. While he was lost in his thought, many people in the room were taking a curious peek at Ichika. Said boy was fidgeting, feeling uncomfortably under all these looks.

The Chief Butler remarked it and wanted to slap himself. He totally forgot the young boy, despite the kid being just next to him and his cuteness. "Everybody!" Severus started louder than normal and with a peculiar solemnity in his voice that made everybody looked at him. "I present you Ichika-sama, the adoptive son of Sarashiki-sama."

Not even a second after Severus finished his sentence all the maids and butlers got in lines and bowed. ""Welcome, Ichika-sama."" Ichika's reaction to that was to hide himself behind Severus. Seeing his cuteness, many had an internal blush or squealed (In the case of the young maids). The Chief Butler coughed in disapprovement.

"Go serve the dinner to our guests. Kanzashi-sama and Katana-sama will come back soon, I'm sure."

"Hai, Severus-dono!" The servants all went to attend to their duties. While they were at that, Severus knelt down and smiled to Ichika. "I need to find your sisters. Would you mind help me?" Ichika, who suddenly understood who were these two girls everyone was searching for, could only nod in his stupefaction.

He was so stupefied that he didn't notice all the servants of the Sarashiki manor looking at him, wondering how he could have make, Severus-dono, the terror of Sarashiki Manor, smiled.

'_Sarashiki-san has daughters… who are my sisters, now that I'm adopted in this family.' _Ichika thought, not sure to how react to this new. He had just troublesome questions that he couldn't answer to: How old are they? Are they kind? Are they like their father? Will they replace… her? He didn't want that to happen, even if she lied to him.

Severus took the little boy hand and sighed, seeing Ichika's blank face. He was sure he did or said something wrong. But what? Magic and mystery. Without a word, the butler decided to go in the garden, but not where the guests were. The little one was enough stressed and afraid of things like that.

"Severus-san!" a woman in her early twenties cried while approaching them. "Where is Tatenashi? I need to talk with him right now!"

"I think Sarashiki-sama is with our guest, Milady." Severus said in a cold-hearted tone, trying to hide the boy behind him. "You should go see if he is there." He added calmly.

The woman glared at Severus. "I told you to call me by my name, Severus-san." Then she huffed and got away. Severus sighed in annoyance then tried to take Ichika's hand in his to continue the tour. Tried, because Ichika was not anymore with him. The butler eyes twitched. Why his master was always right?

_"When you will be in the garden, he will go in the forest alone."_

_**{2}**_

Ichika was silently roaming aimlessly in the forest of all colours, wondering why he was there in the first place. He shouldn't have go in and leaving Severus-san alone with the strange lady. But he couldn't stop himself - which woman was scary and he wanted to go in for some unknown reasons. Or it was just a nostalgia - Orimura Chifuyu liked autumn and would have loved walking there with him, talking of anything.

And there was a second reason, stranger than his first. He thought he saw a girl around his age running toward the forest while sobbing loudly.

Before he noticed it, Ichika was in a glade, near of a beautiful stream where leaves were floating. With a sigh, Ichika sat down, admiring the beauty of the nature. Thought it was strange, seeing he was sure the limo didn't go more than 5 Km away from Tokyo. Normally, there wasn't nature like that near Tokyo, except that he was in Sarashiki Domain; surely there would be more strange things about this place, considering who the landlord was.

"Don't approach Kan-chan!" Someone, probably a young girl, yelled in the not far away. Ichika froze up, and then prick up his ears, trying to hear again that voice. He didn't hear anything, and decided to go where the voice came from. He continued to walk on the edge of the stream, though he jogged more than he walked. The raven boy finally arrived to a tiny cliff that separated the glade in two parts. From his position, Ichika could see three people. A girl around Ichika's age was sitting on a rock, a man near her and another girl. The first girl had had blue, short hair and she was wearing a white dress with matching sandals. The young man behind her was looking at her calmly, without showing any bad attention, though the gun in his hand proved otherwise.

The other blue haired girl was silently looking at the man, even if it was quite easy to see she was nervous.

But it was the younger teal-head that caught Ichika's eyes. The strange thing about the youngest girl was that her face showed no fear. It was just...blank, devoid of any emotion. She cared for the gun as much as the ladybug that was creeping on her shoulder.

"I said to not approach her!" Eldest girl said again, clearly trying to calm down.

'_How may I help them? I'm sure that even with the older, it would be difficult to get out from this situation.'_ Thought Ichika. He didn't even think to run, because it wasn't his problem. His nee-sama always said that he was a boy so it was his responsibility to help girls who were in trouble. Then an idea suddenly popped in his head - he just have to take the man's attention on him so the girls could run away.

Ichika inhaled and exhaled several times to calm down himself, like his sister taught him, then jumped from the small cliff. The raven boy fell on his feet and started to run towards the man. When the dangerous guy saw him, it was too late, and Ichika had head-butt into the attacker's stomach. Without paying attention to his headache, Ichika ran. He had not the need to look behind him to know that the man followed him; just hearing his shouts and curses was enough. He just hoped the 2 girls ran away.

Now, time to play hide-and-seek! Ichika was not sure of where he was, but he knew he had to climb the cliff and hid away, or continues toward the manor. Both were difficult, but not impossible. He rushed forwards the cliff, jumped to climb it and then continued to run. Ichika couldn't hear anymore curses yet he heard perfectly the man's breathing behind him. The raven boy tried to run faster and find a cache in the same time. It was in that moment he remembered he saw a small cavern while he was roaming. He just need to lose the man and then to hide there. Everything would be alright.

Ichika thought that exactly in the same time 2 arms entrapped his waist. "Caught you, brat!"

Ichika didn't answer, but respond in another way. He kicked the man direct in the balls 2 times, like his sister and Tabane-nee-san taught him. The man cursed again, and then threw Ichika and his gun against the ground. Yet it was all the boy needed. He started to run, though he did kick the gun forwards the stream. After a moment, Ichika hid behind a tree and waited, trying to get one wind.

"Come on, brat, I won't hurt you, so get out from your cache!" Yelled the man.

'_Like hell I'd do this.'_ Ichika thought, frowning. He then looked around him, trying to know what to do now. It was at that moment that he noticed the cavern he thought he could hide in, in front of him. The only problem was the stream between them.

Ichika gave it a try by sneaking slowly towards the stream. He shivered when he entered in the cold water and started to walk/swim in it. After some footsteps, he got out from it and ran forwards the cavern.

Till a bullet almost injured him. "Doesn't move or I shoot, brat!"

Ichika felt like he was going to have a heart-attack. He slowly, truly slowly, turned to the man. Said man was walking towards in him, feet in water. And that was when he noticed a little rock the height of his fist just next to his feet. The black-haired boy cautiously took it and hid it behind his back while the man was finally arrived in front of him.

Calmly, the young man raised his gun. "Sorry kid, you were there at the bad time, at the bad place."

Ichika was, to say the least, frozen. He knew from the bottom of his heart what was going to happen next, but he couldn't move. He was thinking to his sister. _'Did you feel like this, when you died nee-san?'_ Though Ichika. '_I... don't want to die.' _

Ichika snapped.

The last thing he saw was the butler, Severus-san, standing between him and his unconscious chaser. After, he just couldn't remember, since he himself fell unconscious.

_**{2}**_

_'He is so cute when he is sleeping...'_ Katana thought, slowly ruffling her saver's soft raven-blue hair. The mentioned boy was sleeping in his bed, but even in his sleep, there was a... enchanting aura around him. As if he was a fairy, but that was impossible, because he was human and a boy. Though, he did do something that common boys his age couldn't do. He beat a man older than him and in particular, charmed Sarashiki's family. That, was en exploit.

"He didn't wake up yet, dear?" A person behind Katana demanded. The teal jumped in surprise and she looked at the door, to see a familiar blue-haired man, who she looked like a lot. Katana jumped from the mysterious boy's bed and ran to Sarashiki Tatenashi opened arms. "Dad!" She cried, happy to finally see him after 2 months.

After several seconds, he released her from his embrace. "Where is Kanzashi-chan?" Katana frowned a bit then had a weak smile. "She is sleeping with Honne-chan. She is still a bit shocked by what happened so..." Katana didn't finish her sentence, knowing her father understood.

Tatenashi and his daughter sat down on Ichika's bed. "I see... Why are you angry, dear~?" he demanded, his happy-go-lucky voice seeming a bit out of the mood...

Katana pouted. Her father was always that sharp; noticing so easily emotions she tried to hide. _'Seems like I have still many things to learn before I might beat him.'_

"Yes, you have still many things to learn, dear!" The older Sarashiki answered jokingly. The said little girl smiled. "You're really scary when you do that, Daddy."

"Do what?" Katana rolled her eyes, a very unladylike manner. It wasn't like he didn't know what she was talking about. It was more a game between both of them that anything.

"Have you something to ask, deary~? You look thoughtful since yesterday."

'_Stupid mind reading ability...'_ Was what Katana's eyes uttered. "How this man entered in the park?"

The older Sarashiki chuckled. "What an honest question..." He pointed the boy in the bed. "Do you know his name?"

Katana tilted her head, not understanding why he was changing the subject. "His name is Sarashiki Ichika... He is now my adoptive son, and your brother." Said Sarashiki Tatenashi in solemn. Silence filled the room, as Katana was looking at her... Brother? It sounded strange in her mind. What did her dad thought when he adopted that boy? Who is that boy? Why her daddy did adopted him, in the first place?

Her dad got her out from her though by ruffling her blue hair. "Go search you sister, Katana. She certainly wants to see her new brother."

"No."

"Why?"

"Explain me first why he is there. The true reason."

"His parents were... old last person who could take care of him died 2 days ago. I wanted to..." The older blue haired sighed. "... I wanted to fulfil an old promise and pay for a mistake I did. Happy now?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"'Cause you aren't saying everything."

"True... Now go get you sister, Katana-chan~. Ichika will wake up soon."

Mentioned Katana slowly went out from the room and sighed in relief. She will never do that again. Never. Her father may be scary when he wanted to be. No doubt why several businessmen were so afraid of him or even of his shadow.

Many questions were still on her mind, though the more important one was: What if this boy is the result of a sin of father, what I would do? What mom would have done?

Shall I accept him?

Shall I hate him?

...

Nha, impossible, he is just too cute~.

A true Sarashiki at heart, isn't?

_**{2}**_

It was the light and a diffuse pain that woke up a peculiar young boy from a dreamless night.

At first, he slowly opened his eyes and closed it right away, not wanting to see this bedroom. His room. Unwilling to be able to see everything that happened wasn't a dream, but reality.

At this moment, the door opened and the eldest Sarashiki-san entered in the room. He smiled when he saw Ichika. "I'm glad you woke up... My daughters wanted to look after you all the night but I convinced them to sleep in their room. They were so cute~!"

Ichika tilted his head. Why did he was there? The last thing he remembered was being with the guy, in the stream. "Sarashiki-san, why..." Mentioned man ruffled Ichika's head and smiled. "Now that you're a part of my family, you have to call me Daddy~!" He said joyfully. Tatenashi then turned towards the door of the bedroom. "Katana-chan, Kanzashi-chan, you may enter."

2 seconds after their father told them to enter, 2 blue fuzzes got in the bedroom, in front of Ichika's bed.

Sarashiki-san rose and placed his hands on their head to ruffle their hairs."Did you sleep well?"

"Yes dad!" His daughters replied, not even looking at him, putting all their attention on the boy. Their father smiled, and then... sat down in a corner of the bedroom, gloomy aura around him. "Why didn't they even look at me?" The blue haired man sniffed.

Without paying attention to their father, both girls approached the bed. The eldest one was smiling widely and second one who was wearing glasses seemed a bit troubled. Her face was indecipherable and her eyes were hid by her glasses. Impossible to know what she was thinking.

_'Nee-sama always said that eyes are the doors that show our soul.'_ Ichika thought distractedly.

Kanzashi-chan clasped her hands together in front of her chest and softly played with her fingers.

***Jiii***

Ichika gulped under Kanzashi's glare, a bit nervous.

"Oh, we have a cute little brother for ourself!" Katana said while poking his cheeks. "Says "hello" to Katana-nee, Ichika-kun!" She did movement of the hand towards the younger blue haired girl who was glaring at him like he was an exotic animal. "And to your Imouto, Kanzashi, too!"

Ichika moved back, not wanting to have his cheeks pocked again. He wasn't a plushy or an animal, for Kami-sama's sake!

"Oh, aren't you a bit shy? Don't worry, this onee-san will help you~!"

"..." Blank look from Ichika.

"Dad, Kanzashi-chan and I, could we show him the home?" Asked Katana. "Like that, we could play hide-and-seek later!"

"Yes, but don't bother him too much. I need him in full strips tomorrow~." Their father winked to them and vanished from his room. _'Coward.'_ was all Ichika could think. Of his point of view, his dad was rather running from his room and leaving him behind with dangerous carnivores. Or worse.

What pulled him out from his thought was the sensation of something soft and warm touching his hands. Ichika looked at them to see a small hand taking his right hand and another a bit bigger taking the other.

"Ichika-kun, we'll show you the dining room and my room too!"

"Come, nii-san."

"..OK."

It seemed like Sarashiki girls accepted the new Sarashiki... and that said new Sarashiki accepted them in return.

It was like that his life as a brother, son, and Sarashiki started.

_**{2}**_

A man, wearing black clothes of butler, entered in a room illumined with the light of a computer. This computer was playing several video on its multiple screens of a little boy who was saving 2 little girls from a dangerous man, or it seemed to be like that.

The first thing easy to recognize was a little river behind them. Also, people could remark that these kids were all wearing clothes for a party and that the 2 girls had a strange likeness with the man looking at the videos - Sarashiki Tatenashi himself.

The butler who entered in the room was carrying a tray that had a porcelain cup on it. He slowly approached his master and placed the cup of tea in front of the Sarashiki. That person slowly took the cup. "Did you erase all information on Takyo Tsuna, Severus? I don't want that someone discover what I engaged this man for." The butler's master demanded, while drinking his favorite tea. "All is right Tatenashi-sama. Takyo Tsuna doesn't exist anymore."Answered respectfully the butler.

"Good..."

After that, the butler patiently waited that his master continued to talk. "Severus, call Natsuki and Satsuki. I don't want Ichika's talent and skills being throw in the bin." Tatenashi finally ordered him.

The butler bowed. "Yes, Tatenashi-sama."

"Also Severus, may I have your opinion on today? On Ichika?"

The butler remade a bow. "Of course, Sarashiki-sama."

The blue haired crossed his legs and smiled, amused by his butler's behavior; really, that man, his friend, was way too polite with him. "So, what do you think?"

"I think today and what happened was too dangerous for Katana-sama, Kanzashi-sama and especially for Ichika-sama. After all, he lost one of his sister 2 days ago. Nobody can be sure of what a kid who lost his family can do and will do, but hopefully, this ended well."

The blue haired laughed then said with a smile: "You're always so direct and frank when it's time to criticize me..."

"I never criticized you, Tatenashi-sama."

"Yeah, yeah~..."

Even if he was joking, a sharp glint could be seen from the eyes that belonged to the Sarashiki. "And what about Ichika? You said things about today that I already know, but you didn't tell me your opinion about him."

"I don't know. It's too early for me to understand that boy or have a judgement on him. Yet, I can say he is a good boy, though I have a few question about him."

"What questions?"

"It's my work to serve you and never ask something you don't want to say, Tatenashi-sama."

The man blue haired sighed. "And I'm happy quite of it. I hope your daughters will be always like you with my daughters when I'll not be around anymore..."

"Honne and Utsuho will be faithful to Kanzashi-sama and Katana-sama." Severus said, sure of that fact.

_'After all, they are already faithful and friendly to them.'_ Thought the loyal butler. His daughters forgot their own problems when they were with his Master's daughters, because they thought Katana's and Kanzashi's problems were more important...

_'However, they all lost their mother... How strange children could be. At least, Ichika-sama may help them. Something in his eyes just said that he could do something that Hokuto-sama and I, we didn't arrive to do.'_ Thought the butler.

As the blue haired didn't added nothing, Severus slowly went out of the room and sighed. His master was always hesitant when the subject touched his daughters, even if he didn't hesitate a second to engage that man, Takyo Tsuna, a young soldier.

Only 3 people know this information and it was better like this.

Only God knows what other people would do, knowing that.

Sarashiki-sama told the man it was a game and he was an actor in this game. An actor who needed to merely scary a young princess. Takyo Tsuna played this game with art until Katana-sama yelled and that Ichika-sama arrived ahead of him.

The butler shook his head. Whatever his master was hiding, it wasn't to him to discover it but to his master to talk about it. The role of a butler is to serve his master against winds and tides, without asking any question. Master's choices became his choices. Master's ideas became his ideas.

Regardless what the butler might think, it was his duty and he must do it.

* * *

_**Unknown place**_

"Hello!—This is everyone's favorite idol Shinonono Tabane—wait wait! Don't hang up, Tate-kun!"

["Don't call me like that and I won't hang up, Shinonono~."] How this man could be that truthful with such a playful tone? Simple, he didn't like that surname. ["Ichika arrived today."]

"Oh my, oh my! I hope you are taking good care of him?" Even through the phone, Sarashiki could hear the dangerous tone she had within her playful one.

["Yes, I am. Don't worry about him, nothing will happen to him as long that he is with me."]

"I do not worry for him, but for you, Sarashiki Tatenashi~. I saw what you did today... Let's say that if something happen to only one if his hair from now on, something bad could happen to you~"

Someone has the world under her hands and may use it.

["I know. Good night, Shinonono."]

Shinonono Tabane hung up without greeting him and sighed. She didn't really cared or paid attention to this man before, but she was obliged to do so, since he was in charge of Ik-kun now. Simple, she wanted the best for one of the 3 people she cared for. The third person of that group, her best friend, would have done the same thing, if she was still alive.

She had wanted to take him with her, but... things happened. So for the first time, she thought like her old friend would have.

That man, even if Tabane knew it'd hurt Ichika and her sister, was the best choice. And even if she wasn't with him, it didn't mean she couldn't keep him safe.

Oh, it was so fun to put cameras in his bedroom, like the spy in Mission: Impossible!

* * *

_**Hello there! Sorry for the people who wanted to read it yesterday, I had a little technical problem with my account. **_

_**Also, I wanted to up-date this sooner, but I wanted to put fluff when there was a need of angst and I had to keep up with my normal life. You know, talking with otaku and normal people. **_

_**Please, if you see an error, PM me or review. **_

_**Preview-to-make-you-happy-or-angry-(depends)**_

_**Question: Who should be Ichika's girlfriend or boy- *stomp**Clash**crack* (Seems like the harem is not okay with Ichika being gay.) *The author comes back from death* Ok, I understand your point, girls. So, who? **_

_IchikaXKatana_

_IchikaXKanzashi_

_IchikaXMadoka_

_IchikaXLaura_

_IchikaXHouki_

_IchikaXCharlotte_

_IchikaXRin_

_IchikaXCecilia_

_IchikaXTabane_

_IchikaXKuu-chan_

_IchikaXHonne_

_IchikaXNatasha_

_IchikaXOC (Who?)_

_IchikaXHarem_

_**Answer to reviews:**_

_**Fireminer: Yes, me too. I wonder how I'll make him discover the dark side of the Sarashiki... So much possiblities!**_

_**Subzero: Well, Ichika didn't really trusted Tatenashi, 'cause he was only curious. He was still shocked by his sister's death, so he accepted it without being really there. Though, you know, you wrote he didn't know tatenashi, but it's false. Next chapter, I'll show more of Ichika's childhood, I'll deepen the story and show Ichika's mourning. I hope you will like this story!**_

_**ValinNight: Yeah, I understood I couldn't stand not writing! I'm too happy I'm alive! **_


End file.
